a thousand years
by themeentalist
Summary: janes sick and lisbon take care of him, thing happen between them in witch they represent their love, everything goes right until red john decides to go for lisbon


A THOUSAND YEARS

Chapter 1:

It was a new morning in the cbi, Jane woke up with sunbeams hitting his face and murmurs of agents busying all over his ears.

He wanted to get up, shower himself and start working so he could forget about the terrible nightmare he dreamed with, but he couldn't. He was sweating profusely, shivering with nerves and had terrible stomach aches that prevent him from moving.

Jane tried to reach his phone, he needed help, something was happening to him, he felt hot and cold at the same time, he just wanted a cup of tea and a nap that last forever. Jane snuggled in the bed when someone knocks the door.

-"Jane! You are an hour late for job, are you expecting me to deal with the case myself? Or is another trick of yours?

Jane tried to talk but he could only whisper, the pain was too much

-"Jane this is not funny, please open the door—c´mon open the door or I will open it myself!

Lisbon entered the room enraged, it wasn't the first time he teased her, however when she saw Jane's face she became so pale as if the devil was in front of her.

-"oh my god Jane what happened to you? Lisbon said worried

She approached to Jane, he was shaking fiercely of cold, he tried to talk to Lisbon, to ask her for help but the stuttering was too much, his teeth didn't stop chattering. Lisbon observing his symptoms place her hand in Jane's forehead, measuring his fever.

-"Jesus Jane!"… You´re freezing!"

Jane was pale an frozen as a snow flake, Lisbon could see the pain in his eyes, she didn't know how to heel him, but she knew him enough to know what will make him feel better.-"stay still, I'm coming right back" Lisbon said with an anxious voice.

She realized what Jane thought (if he could move, he would have done it by that time) and a big smile cross her face.

She turned around through the door, but when she gave the first step a freezing hand picked hers and no matter how hard she tried it would not let her go.

Lisbon was frozen, there had been only one other time Jane held her hand, and she thought it was never going to happen again. She turned around and met Jane's gaze, he was looking her directly in the eyes, she could feel they were connected, like they´ve always been, but now it was for real. They were both feeling the same.

Jane started to pull her close without saying a word till Lisbon was sitting beside him. –"L-Lisbon, I-I-I need to-to t-tell you something"- Jane said quivering from the cold. –"Jane, shh you need to rest, please, you need to get better, I-I need you"- Lisbon said quietly looking to the floor, embarrassed.

Jane place his hand on her chin and raise her face so it was in front of his, he crossed his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. Their lips where almost touching, they could feel each other breaths. Jane moved forward touching Lisbon hot soft lips, she was about to return the kiss unsure of herself when the phone rang.

They both startled, moved away from each other and returned back to their initial positions, for the first time in all the morning Jane dropped Lisbon hand.

She was disappointed, she liked the feeling of Jane cold fingers intertwined with hers, Lisbon moved her hand to the pocket and took her cell phone out. –"agent Lisbon…hi boss..Yes I'll be there in a moment...Jane is sick I was checking his fever..Sure?(with a surprise voice) you don't need me on the crime scene?..Ok, I'll do my best, thanks.. bye.- (referring to Jane) "-Minnelli wants me to take care of you, she rolled her eyes, she knew that wouldn't be easy

Jane: "- could you prepare me some tea please? I have hot water and a cup of tea right there in the shelf"-

Lisbon took the hot water and prepared the tea."- don't take advantage of this, if I had been order to take care of you, doesn't mean I'm your nanny"- she gave the cup to Jane hoping he would like it. Jane received the tea gratefully and with a quiet inside voice said: -"yes, you´re right, you're more than that for me"-

Lisbon who was cleaning the teapot turned around "- what did you just said?"- but Jane was already drinking the tea, pretending he hadn't said anything."- jane I'm talking to you"- Lisbon needed to hear it again.

Jane left the tea in the pedestal table, turned around and closed his eyes –"I'll tell you after Lisbon, sorry, I really need a rest, thank you"-

Lisbon with nothing else to do sat at the foot of his bed with her back supported by the wall, got comfortable and gave Jane a last glance before she fell asleep.

Chapter 2:

It was about 2 o´clock when they both woke up, Jane woke up first, he stretched himself and woke up Lisbon by placing his hand on her cheek and stroke it softly before he started playing with her head.

Lisbon jumped when she felt Jane's hand in her face, things had changed so much between them in one day, will thing continue this way? Or when the sun raised again it will all go back to normal? She knew what she wanted, but she didn't know Jane's opinion…Lisbon stretched, her back was hurting, she had slept al morning supported on the wall , she winced in pain, she tried to hide is pain away from Jane, but he knew her enough to know she was hurt. "- Lisbon, turn around"- Jane said in a smooth voice.. Lisbon didn't know Jane's intention but the tone of his voice meant he had something on mind, she wasn't ready to continue, she was in shock about everything "- thanks Jane, I'm fine"-

Jane rolled his eyes and smiled "- you know you are such a bad liar Lisbon, you can't lie to me, let me help you, is my turn, so please stop playing hard to get and turn around"- Lisbon gave up, she finally turned around with her back looking at Jane. He place his hands on Lisbon shoulders and began massaging them softly.

Silent took the room, Lisbon heartbeat was running now, and it was getting louder and louder. She was looking the floor flattered, ashamed and scared that something will go wrong, she didn't know what to do, for the first time since she met Jane she wasn't sure about anything, she was having a huge self discussion when Jane started getting closer, he hugged her by her waist, tight her to his chest and kiss her smoothly on the neck, Lisbon when from red to pale at the same time, what was happening, all her daily dreams became true in just one day.

Jane started kissing her fiercely without losing his sweetness, he never did, he always treat her as a fragile piece of glass, carefully so any damage can be made. Lisbon heart was going to explode

"- Jane, I, I can't, I'm so sorry-" and she pull herself apart from Jane with her eyes full of tears.

Tears where running through Lisbon cheeks, she had been waiting for this since the first day she remembered, but the idea of being "Jane´s girl" had been always a dream, something impossible, and now that her daily dreams where becoming true like in a real fairy tale, she moved away. Tears where not stopping, what had she done. Lisbon covered her face in her hands; it was too embarrassed that Jane saw her that way.

Jane got closer to her, put her hand on her shoulder, and hug her tightly. Lisbon hide in Jane chest, still covering her face thinking that, although she was ashamed of herself, she liked being hugged by Jane, she could felt Jane smell and his heart beat pounding softly and calmed. Jane started playing with Lisbon hair softly at the same time he whispered on her ears –" Lisbon, don't cry, please don't, you know I can't stand seeing you this way, and less when it's my fault, I will not force you or press you to do something you don't want to, I need you to know that.-"

Lisbon raised her head looking directly to Jane's eyes, she knew he was telling the truth but he also knew Jane had pass a lot on the last 10 years and she didn't want to be a reason that will make him suffer again and will make her loose him forever, she loved her to much for that.

Jane was about to move away when Lisbon realized how her life will be without Jane so she crossed her arms around his neck and kiss him sweetly. Jane smiled at this at the same time he returned the kiss, she finally had accepted him, and she was not expecting to let him go.

The kisses where becoming more intense, he laid her down in the bed, looking into Lisbon eyes trying to find the correct answer, in fact he did, Lisbon was ready. He leaned forward kissing her directly in the neck, it was all going perfectly when someone knock the door 3 times, silence hit the room seizing all the magic on it.

Chapter 3:

They both looked into each other eyes with pale cold faces, there was something strange about that knock in the door, it was to clear and to synchronized, it wasn't someone from the cbi, no one bothered Jane except from Lisbon but she was with him. Jane placed his index finger in Lisbon lips telling her to stay quiet and still. He got off the bed and walk through the door at the same time Lisbon sat on the bed and tight her hair in a pony tail.

Jane took the padlocks from the door and slip it to the side, his face turned from red to blue to white, there was a black envelope on the floor. He picked it up carefully examining every side of it before opening it, he took a deep breath and reed it. He looked at Lisbon and his eyes got full of tears.

Lisbon stood up and approached to Jane, he handle the letter to her and she read it out loud.

_Dear old friend, I've see your moving on with your life and you are letting me behind… sadly the game for me is not over yet and I will continue playing until someone of us win, I think we both need to know who the winner is. So you may think twice your affair with my dear Teresa Lisbon, you know I like to take out your precious things away. So watch out, she might come into my precious hands if he go out of yours._

_My blesses_

_Your tiger tiger_

Lisbon looked into Jane eyes, she knew this could be good, her life was on the game now, and if something happened to her, Jane will never stop his red john obsession and will die from sadness, she couldn't stand this, and she was not willing to aloud it.

With the face full of tears and a hole in the heart she approach to Jane, kiss him on the cheek, and said -"bye Jane, hope we will meet again someday"-. After she this left the room and went straight home. She knew it was for the best, this way Jane will be saved from further damages and red john will leave them alone.

The front door of her apartment was open, she didn't pay so much attention to this but before entering she realized what was happening. Red john was waiting inside, probably sitting on her couch with a knife on hand ready to murder her. She knew there was no reason on running away so she took a deep breath and entered the room, she was surprised when she saw no one on the living room.

She relaxed on the couch recovering her breath when she realized her dormitory light was on and the door was open. It was her end, she took out a paper and a pen from her bag an wrote a letter to the team, Tommy her brother and Jane. She said how much he meant for her, how her life became better when he arrived to the cbi, and how she loved him.

After this she fixed her pony tail and went to her room, Red john was there… she wanted not to cry but the thought of not seeing Jane again killed her more than Red john presence.

-" Teresa! Nice to finally meet you, I've heard so many good things about you and I will love to chat but unfortunately I have to kill you, you are making Jane's life happier and that is not part of the plan"- Red john said while he approached to Lisbon. –" I got planned something interesting for you, Jane will not be able to recover from this one"- he laughed while he tied Lisbon´s hands and feet to the bed. Lisbon didn't make any sign of resistance; she knew she didn't have a choice and that any trail of suffering on her body will devastate Jane.

Red john got over the bed and started unbuttoning Lisbon shirt. –"you know I've been watching you since Jane entered the cbi, and although I never talked to you in person I've become a little bit in love with you"- she took of Lisbon shirt and left it on the floor leaving her in nothing more than a bra. Tears where all over her face, she knew Jane will die if he knew this. Red john was about to unzip her pants when someone entered the room and shoot him from the back.

Red john fell to the floor with a shot in the back; Lisbon opened her eyes and saw Jane standing on the door with a gun on one hand and the letter Lisbon wrote on the other one. Lisbon was crying fiercely now, she had so many things on mind that she never thought that Jane was watching her on bra. Jane approached to her and unleashed her, as soon as he was finished she swooped into Jane's arm´s and cry all over him, but she didn't care, they where both together and she knew Jane will not leave her again.

-" I'm so sorry Teresa, I'm sorry of leaving you alone, I should have followed you since the first minute you left my room in the cbi, you are very special for me and I just realized how my life will be if I ever lose you"- Jane said with tears on her eyes.

Jane raised up Lisbon head and kiss her on the lips, they stood still watching red john dead body, Lisbon took of her phone and called cbi to report the dead body. When she hanged up, Jane hug her from the back and kiss her on the neck, Lisbon turned around and kiss him, Jane raised her on the air and took it to the bed, they had about 20 minutes until the cbi arrived, and a thousand years to be together.


End file.
